Extranjeros
by KimKimElias
Summary: Un fanfic de un fanfic... si lo que leíste. Si te gusta "Armonia Quebrada" estas en el lugar correcto y equivocado al tiempo, esto sera muy entretenido y muy enredoso a la vez y si te gusta que te dejen confundido después de cada capitulo, ¡FELICIDADES!, estas en el lugar ideal XD
1. Prologo

**Universo 3; Mundo extendido**

El mundo extendido es el producto de una extinción masiva de los portales y líneas del tiempo generadas por razones desconocidas, al destruirse los portales todos los mundos, dimensiones, líneas de tiempo e incluso el mundo espiritual (si es que cuenta con uno) de cierto universo se fusionan provocando el desequilibrio y destrucción inminente del universo haciéndolo inhabitable para cualquier tipo de vida. ¿Puede salvarse el universo cuando se ha creado el mundo abierto? Se desconoce. Está prohibido mandar agentes a este tipo de mundo ya que no está a nuestro alcance el controlar, someter o volver a generar la barrera que separan a las dimensiones.

-Orden de cuentista. Universo 4

En un mundo post-apocalíptico cuatro hombres de distintas razas y edades huían de dragones y diversas bestias, el paisaje era abrumador y perturbador, uno de los hombres piso uno de los cadáveres tropezando y siendo alcanzado por uno de los dragones.

\- **¡Red!** \- un hombre de piel moreno claro y cabello castaño estuvo a punto de volver empuñando su Katana con ira pero un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro lo detuvo llevándolo de regreso

\- **¡Ojos rápidos, déjalo sigue adelante!** \- dijo el joven restante de piel blanco pálido

\- **Pero…**

\- **Swift, hermano, esta vez hazle caso al chico, vámonos** – le siguió el hombre de piel morena, los tres siguieron su camino saliendo a un río, pero esta parte parecía no haber pasado por todo el apocalipsis a lo que los tres se asombraron - **¿Qué dem…**

- **¡Esto es genial… un rio que no es rojo!** – el chico de piel pálida estuvo a punto de acercarse al río, pero fue detenido por Hard

\- **¡Oye!, espera, ¡puede ser una trampa!** –

\- **¿Estás loco? ¿Esto una trampa?** – el chico se acercó para beber agua, pero justo antes de poder hacerlo el paisaje tranquilo se distorsiono y una figura antropomórfica que parecía ser una mantis gigante estuvo a punto de degollarlo, pero Swift lo lanzo al rio con la esperanza de salvarlo sin saber habría más bestias plagadas dentro de este que lo devorarían al instante

\- **¡Aaaagh¡, ¡MALDICION ¡-** grito seguido de seguir corriendo siendo seguido por Hard – **No quiero sonar pesimista, ¡¿Pero en realidad crees que encontraremos al resto…** \- un dragón salió de la nada y estuvo a punto de devorarle la mitad del cuerpo, pero esquivo a tiempo la mordida de una manera impresionante- … **o** **siquiera saldremos vivos de esto?¡** -

\- **No te preocupes, los encontraremos** – en ese momento salieron del bosque llegando a un lago totalmente rojo con cadáveres humanos y diversos animales creando un paisaje aún más aterrado, en ese momento se vieron rodeados por aun más bestias plagadas y esta vez viendo por primera vez a bebes humanos grises que se acercaban a ellos riendo desquiciadamente – **¡Ay no¡, ustedes no, ¡no de nuevo ¡** \- las criaturas invadieron el cuerpo de Hard al igual que el cuerpo de Swift pero este se las arregló para deshacerse de ellas al instante pero Hard, que en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de ellas se prendió a sí mismo en llamas y tirándose al lago en seguida saliendo unos segundo después con quemaduras de primer grado.

\- ¡ **HARD, LARGEMONOS DE AQUÍ! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!** – las criaturas volvieron a atacarlo, pero esta vez lograron romperle el brazo rompiéndole la muñeca y el codo, Swift reacciono al instante rebanándolos a la mitad al con el brazo que le quedaba y corrió hasta donde Hard ayudándolo a levantarse – **¡No podremos solo nosotros dos!**

\- **Lo sé** – comenzaron a correr dentro del bosque, pero esta vez iban más lento que antes, se notaba el cansancio y la dificultad de luchar para ellos cada vez aumentaba más y más, siguieron corriendo durante unos minutos evadiendo todo aquello que los atacara hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, viéndose totalmente acorralados – **¡De nuevo nos fuimos al demonio!**

\- **Tiene que haber forma de sa…**

\- **AhaAhaAhahAha…** \- una criatura humanoide alada dio un grito demasiado agudo saliendo del acantilado aturdiendo a los dos hombres a lo que estos se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose los oídos con desesperación sin saber que hacer ya que el resto de las criaturas ya los habían alcanzado listos para atacarlos, ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero una figura humana femenina que no era muy clara pero de esta se podía apreciar que su cabello era gris y tenía un sombrero de vaquero al igual que un cinturón color caqui mal acomodado con un par de armas se atravesó entre ellos y la criatura alada, desenfundo sus armas las que ambos reconocieron al instante pero al tiempo se sorprendieron y confundieron, la chica asesino al hada de varios disparos seguido de atacar las resto de las bestias evitando que estas se acercaran a ellos

\- **Vaya… ¿de nuevo me va a salvar el mismo idiota?... No, él no era, tan "femenino" …** \- fue lo único que pensó Swift antes de perder el conocimiento, un hombre de cabello dorado se acercó a ellos con lo que parecía ser un maletín médico y atendió las heridas de swift

\- **¿Quién eres?** -pregunto Hard con dificultad

\- **Solo… duerme** – el hombre toco la frente de Hard con su dedo índice y este cayo inconsciente

 **Universo 4: Orden del Cuentista: Sector medico**

\- **¿Donde... e-stoy?** \- un hombre de tez moreno claro y cabello castaño despertaba lentamente en una habitación blanca siendo segado por una luz blanca - **¿Que paso?**

 **\- ¡Gra... ta.. des...tando... a... rate... RÁPIDO! -** escuchaba cada sonido como si estuviera dentro del agua, pero al cabo de unos segundo todo sonido y voz se fue aclarando pero su vista seguía siendo borrosa, una sombra se cruzo en su vista provocando que su vista fuera aun peor por el cambio tan brusco de enfoque, poco a poco fue mejorando su vista dejando ver a una chica de cabello de gris con sombrero de vaquero y ojos de u amarillo llamativo que lo observaba fijamente - **Despierta dormilón -** dijo la chica de forma vacilona con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que desbordaba inocencia

\- **¿Light?... No... ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Eres un ángel? -** pregunto swift confundido

\- **Que extraño, eres la segunda persona que me confunde con un tal Light, muchas veces me han confundido con un ángel, pero nunca con Light... ¿Quien es Light?**

\- **¿Quien eres?**

 **\- Me llamo... No se como me llamo, pero supongo que puedes llamarme Desiree, todos lo hacen...**

 **\- ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Donde estoy?**

 **\- Mi maestro y yo te recatamos del universo 3, se supone que no debiste haber estado hay... ¿Qué hacías ahí?**

 **\- No lo se, no lo recuerdo**

 **\- Vaya, al fin despiertas -** dijo una joven rubia de piel piel morena entrando a la habitación

\- **Llegaste tarde, te llame hace siglos**

 **\- ¿G-Grace? -** los ojos de Swift se volvieron cristalinos al ver a la joven

\- **¿Se conocen? -** pregunto Desiree confundida

\- **Si... algo así -** Aclaro la chica con clara tristeza y nostalgia revisando unos papeles - **Hard esta en la habitación de abajo, esta durmiendo, cuando despierte puedes ir a verlo, se puso como loco al no encontrarte**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Mi maestro lo puso a dormir de una forma algo... muy inadecuada, creo que lo dejo confundido y asustado -** le siguió la chica quitándose el sombrero y rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente

- **Gracias... -** ambas chicas lo voltearon a ver con confusión

 **\- ¿Por que nos agradeces? solo hacemos nuestro trabajo**

 **\- Te dejaremos dormir, intenta hacerlo -** dijo Grace después de salir de la habitación junto a la joven dejando solo al hombre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Na: Bueno sé que fue algo muy corto, pero espero que le haya gustado, como este fue el prólogo fue corto, de echo creo que los próximos 7 cap. Van a ser algo cortos, pero poco a poco irán siendo más largos y tratare de seguir lo más que se pueda (o algo así) el tema principal de AQ. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Tema de cierre: Bad Apple!- Nomico**

 **watch?v=9lNZ_Rnr7Jc**


	2. 1- Confusión

Paradoja: Una paradoja es un fenómeno casi inexplicable que no tiene principio o fin. Para una explicación más detallada utilizare este ejemplo;

Digamos que viajas al pasado y asesinas a tu abuelo antes de que conociera a tu abuela, por lo que nunca hubiera nacido tu padre y por ende tu tampoco, y el que tu hayas nacido significa que no hubo nadie que asesinara a tu abuelo por lo que conoció a tu abuela, nació tu padre y tiempo después tú. Vuelves a viajar en el tiempo y asesinas a tu abuelo y esto se vuelve a repetir indefinidas veces.

Probablemente esto no te sirva de nada y a la vez mucho.

\- Sabiduría.

UNIVERSO ? : Equestria ? 4:00 pm 

En un mundo desconocido una poni despertaba en un hospital, estaba gravemente herida, vendada por todo el cuerpo y canalizada.

\- ¿B... Blaze? - dijo la poni de pelaje blanco y cabello azul oscuro como la noche, volteo a sus lados buscando a alguien pero se encontraba sola en la habitación del hospital - "Estoy viva..." - pensó -"...pero, sola" - el estado de Star era lamentable, entre la vida y la muerte. 

\- Aaaahhhh... - una enfermera unicornio se sorprendió dejando caer una bandeja de vendajes - ¡DOCTOR HORSE¡- Dicho eso salió corriendo

\- Extrañe esta hospitalidad, aunque solo pase unos días fuera - sonrió antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

UNIVERSO 4: Orden del cuentista; sector médico. 2:45 pm 

En el mismo hospital en el que se encontraba Swift un piso arriba, se encontraba un hombre de piel moreno algo rojizo de cabello negro, veía por la ventana mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, el paisaje monótono de los edificios y la parte de un bosque lejano que le daba contraste.

\- Hola... – una chica de cabello rubio y de su mismo tono de piel lo saco de sus pensamientos dejando una bandeja de comida en una mesita auxiliar - ¡Oye, no puedes fumar aquí ¡ -

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo

\- Haa... bien – Grace abrió las ventanas y le quito el cigarro a Hard para lanzarlo por la ventana

\- Bien, ya entendí... - Hard se levantó y camino hasta la bandeja de comida al tiempo que Grace se sentaba en una silla – Es extraño

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El saber que tú no eres la Grace que yo conocí... y aún más el saber que eres una versión alterna exactamente igual... asusta

\- ¿Qué te dice que ella no es una versión alterna mía?

\- No lo sé... simplemente, no me convences

\- ¿Debo de tomar eso como un insulto?

\- Lo siento

\- No importa, por cierto, tu compañero te está buscando como loco, no lo pude anestesiar porque se pone muy agresivo

\- Eso ya lo sé, y sí que es un gran problema – se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos – ¿Has estado en misiones tipo Armagedón? – Grace se sorprendió al escuchar eso

\- Esas misiones están totalmente prohibidas, no pueden mandar agentes a los mundos abiertos – Esta vez fue Hard quien se sorprendió y quedo confundido

\- Pero... De ahí es de donde vengo, de hecho, he estado en dos y han enviado a más agentes a esas misiones antes de que yo entrara a la orden

\- ¿Estuviste en la orden cuando Star Swirl era el cuentista? – pregunto la rubia incrédula

\- ¿Qué? – Hard quedo aún más sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes quién era el cuentista?

\- Fácil, abandono a la orden en lugar de ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba, después de una misión a la que llamaron "Armonía Quebrada" lograron localizarlo ya que estuvo visitando a los agentes que recordaban la misión pues se diría que se "reseteo" todo de esa misión, la anterior aprendiz de cuentista y el actual cuentista, lo localizaron antes de que muriera, la chica convenció a Caelus y le dio el "juicio final" por sus "pecados", o eso es lo que dicen – Hard se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar eso, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y comenzó a articular una palabra con dificultad

\- ¿Q- QUÉ?, tu... ¿Tu cuando entraste a la orden? Y ¿Cómo?

\- Entre hace 20 años, tiempo después de el "Juicio" de Star Swirl, y el "cómo", yo vengo de un universo poni, era la princesa de un reino que se asigno, hubo una revolución en mi reino... más que revolución fue un ataque de exterior, que después por alguna razón, mi pueblo se fue contra mí, tuve que huir, ya ni siquiera amigos tenia, morí en el desierto... - esto lo dijo con un tono algo melancólico

\- ¿Y sobre el anterior aprendiz?

\- Si que sabes cambiar de tema... No sé nada de ella, deserto 5 años después del juicio, de hecho, nadie sabe nada de ella, más que el cuentista

\- Esto es raro... - bajo la mirada observando que en el plato había un sándwich cortado en cuatro, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un muffin – Estoy confundido... demasiado – su voz volvió a ser algo indiferente

\- ¿Quisieras hablar con tu compañero cuando despierte?

\- ¿Sigue inconsciente?

\- Se nota que no pones atención, ya había despertado y te buscaba como loco.. Pero... Heee... digamos, que ya había despertado, pero, Desiree tuvo un accidente al ayudarme y pues... Tumbo una lámpara quirúrgica al tropezarse con el cable y le cayo a tu compañero en la cabeza... Tiene husos fuertes...

\- ¿Quién?

\- La actual aprendiz de cuentista, tu compañero al despertar le dijo Light, también quería preguntarte sobre eso, no la dejaba de llamar Light

\- Light – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Era el tipo más idiota, pero al tiempo el más misericordioso y alegre que he conocido en lo que llevo de vida, era el tipo más inocente que pudieras haber conocido

\- Ahora veo, como no conozco a Light, para mi esa descripción fue la de Desiree, pero, en lugar de lo "idiota" seria pacífica y pasiva... bueno, debo de admitir que es algo torpe, pero...

\- ¿Algo? – dijo con sarcasmo

\- Bueno, ¡BASTANTE! Torpe – ambos rieron después de eso – E incluso se podría decir que es la consentida del cuentista

\- ¿Tu como sanes tanto?

\- Mi maestro y el cuentista son como uña y mugre, de hecho, es raro, pero soy su única alumna, por lo que me dijo Desiree, el nunca quiso tener a alguien bajo su protección hasta que me recluto

\- ¿77?

\- ¿Cómo?... Ha... ¿Ya lo conocías?

\- Solía ser mi maestro también, pero, dudo mucho que me recuerde y con lo que me acabas de decir, ahora estoy seguro de quien eres

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Solo te confundiría más si te lo explicara

\- Bien – Grace se levantó de la silla y saco un reloj de bolsillo de oro algo oxidado que le daba un tono rojizo que tenía incrustaciones de gemas rojas y lo abrió para ver la hora – Tengo que ir a ver a otros agentes heridos, tu compañero esta justo en la habitación de abajo por si quieres visitarlo

\- Gracias – Grace estuvo a punto de salir, pero Hard la detuvo – Solo una cosa más... Tal vez dos, ¿Cambiaron el diseño de los mecanismos?

\- No lo sé, este me lo dieron cuando entre a la orden, aparentemente si ya que mi maestro dijo que le gustaba más estos relojes que los anteriores, ¿y lo segundo?

\- Podrías dejar de referirte a Swift como "mi compañero" es algo incómodo para mi

\- Como guste señor – dijo con una sonrisa burlona sarcásticamente seguido de salir de la habitación.

UNIVERSO ?: Equestria ? 10:45 pm

En el hospital de la ciudad de Poniville, una poni de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscuro observaba el techo con la mirada perdida; ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Star despertó en el hospital por primera vez, ya se encontraba en un mejor estado pero aún seguía vendada de la mitad baja de su cuerpo a excepción de los cascos, una unicornio vestida de enfermera de piel crema y cabello azul claro entraba con una silla de ruedas y la coloco a un lado de la camilla de Star

\- ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para dar un paseo? – Star giro la cabeza para poder verla y asintió - ¿Segura?

\- Si

\- ¡Qué bien! – dijo la enfermera con clara alegría, ayudo a Star a sentarse en la silla de ruedas utilizando su magia para después llevarla fuera de la habitación. Una vez fuera del hospital comenzaron su recorrido por la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosque sin detenerse paseando por la orilla del bosque.

\- Es muy gratificante estar fuera por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, ahora entiendo porque Light prefería los lugares abiertos, pero sigo sin entender su trauma por los bosques – dijo en voz baja para sí por lo que la enfermera no pudo escuchar

\- Dijiste mucho pero no pude escuchar

\- ¿Ha?, no, no pasa nada, estaba hablando sola

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Esta en peligro?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Alguien la persigue?... Bueno, una poni alicornio te trajo al hospital, creo que era una princesa ya que era muy bonita, pero no llevaba corona ni nada, dijo que te cuidáramos bien y que no te dejáramos ir con nadie a menos que fuera otro alicornio y como estabas demasiado herida, supuse que alguien las perseguía

\- La verdad no sé, no recuerdo casi nada antes de despertar

\- ¡Pensamos que nunca volvería señorita Star, después de la muerte de su hermano se fue sin dejar rastro, era una potra en ese entonces, pensamos que la habían secuestrado o peor!

\- Espera, ¿Qué? – Star se mostró totalmente confundida al escuchar eso

\- De hecho, hubo muchos rumores de que la asesinaron por culpa de un relojero, e inclusive dijeron que encontraron su cuerpo sin vida, muchos se quedaron impactados al escuchar eso, no creerá lo sorprendidos que estaban cuando se corrió la voz de que una princesa te trajo al hospital – La enfermera siguió caminando por el contorno del bosque Everfree en silencio, Star se quedó demasiado pensativa y sorprendida con el relato de la unicornio.

Universo 2: Equestria 99b 6:45 pm

En la granja de los Apple una niña de 11 años, de piel verde claro y cabello rojo leía un libro en el arco de la entrada a la cabaña, una mujer de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rosado se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

\- Naive, cariño, deberías entrar ya, llevas horas aquí – dijo Fluttershy con ternura

\- No, le prometí a la tía Applejack que esperaría al señor Blaze y ver que no se robó la camioneta

\- Naive, sabes que eso fue broma ¿no? – dijo la campirana de piel anaranjada saliendo de la cabaña – Conozco a ese tipo y sé que nunca le robaría nada a nadie - se dio cuenta de sus palabras - No se porque dije eso.. pero no importa... Aparte de que es el repartidor de la granja, gracias a él pudimos aumentar el rango de comercio de los productos de la granja

\- No te olvides que nos salvó junto con el resto de sus compañeros – siguió Fluttershy con alegría

\- Fluttershy, él, Sunset y Naive nos han estado diciendo que él no es quien nos salvó de ese "apocalipsis", la verdad no sé si creerles o no, solo ellos recuerdan lo que "paso", no sé sea real o Sunset lo contrato para jugarnos una broma

\- No creo que ella sea así, pero, tampoco sé si creerles o no

\- ¿Entonces de donde nací yo? – contesto la pelirroja un poco fastidiada

\- Lo lamento calabacita, pero, si es algo confuso e impactante el hecho de que no recordemos nada de eso... y aun dudamos de donde salió ese hombre

\- Deberían de creernos, pero, el resto de la historia que él me conto... - Naive dijo eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

\- ¿Qué historia?

\- Nada, solo cuentos que me relata sobre sus otras misiones – al tiempo que decía eso una camioneta roja entraba a la granja, se estaciono a un lado del granero y bajo un hombre de piel amarillo pálido y cabello marrón, a los pocos segundos llego otra camioneta idéntica y de ella bajo otro hombre de piel rojo claro y cabello rubio, ambos se saludaron y se acercaron a las chicas

\- Bien terminamos por ahora – dijo Blaze con claro cansancio en su voz

\- Yeeep... - le siguió Big mac quien notablemente estaba más cansado que Blaze y en seguida entro a la cabaña

\- ¿Cambiaron de ruta? – pregunto Applejack casi afirmando

\- El insistió - dijo Blaze un tanto nervioso

\- Bien, debes estar hambriento, entra –

\- Gracias

\- ¡Señor Blaze! – antes de que entrara a la cabaña Naive lo detuvo

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Más tarde podría contarme más de sus historias?

\- Tal vez mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – Blaze entro a la casa junto con Applejack

\- Naive, vamos dentro - dijo Fluttershy con ternura

\- Claro – la niña se quedó por unos segundos observando el hacia el bosque - ¿Cuándo volverás Sai? – dijo en voz baja seguido de entrar a la cabaña.


	3. 2- Fallo de calculos

**UNIVERSO ?: Equestria ? 12:00 pm**

Un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin roja caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital siendo guiado por una poni terrestre de piel lila y crin turquesa, caminaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una habitación en especial, la enfermera abrió la puerta y entro sola.

— **Star, alguien quiere verte —** dijo tratando de ocultando su sorpresa y confusión con dificultad, la unicornio de pelaje blanco se extrañó al escuchar eso, la enfermera abrió paso en la entrada y entro el unicornio

— **¿Quién eres? —** pregunto Star con desconfianza

— **Tranquila soy un amigo —** le regalo una sonrisa sincera, sin embargo, no funciono ya que el rostro de Star cambio a uno alerta

— **No, no lo eres, yo no te conozco, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** esta vez se le notaba con total desconfianza y enojada

— **Star… —** interrumpió la enfermera cuidadosamente **—Tu misma dijiste que no recordabas nada, y tu memoria sigue borrosa, deberías de hablar con él, talvez puedas recordar algo, los dejare solos para que puedan hablar —** al terminar salió de la habitación

— **¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Mi memoria está bien, no necesito hablar con nadie**

— **Tranquila, no te hare daño, y para empezar no sé porque piensas que lo hare, yo solo vengo a sacarte de aquí y…**

— **¿Cómo? ¿Quién te envió?**

— **Y aquí el problema, no me envió alguien que conoces, pero es mejor que vengas conmigo a que venga alguien de la orden a recogerte**

— **¿Cómo sabes de la orden? —** se calmó un poco, pero seguía sin bajar la guardia

— **Soy desertor, como ya has de saber, todos en ella son una bola de idiotas que solo se preocupan por si mismos… Bueno, actualmente es así, esa cosa esta más corrupta que un gobierno con pacto con Satán —** entrecerró los ojos y bajo un poco el tono de su voz a lo que Star dejo salir una pequeña risa, pero enseguida recupero su postura

— **¿Pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —** bajo la guardia y su voz era más suave

— **Que, si te quedas aquí, los de la orden vendrán y te llevaran de vuelta a ella y te esclavizaran, torturaran, obligaran a hacer cosas que no quieres, enviaran más misiones suicidas y…**

— **¡BUENO!, ya entendí, no hace falta que me digas todas las atrocidades…**

— **Solo decía, era por si te quedabas con la duda —** el unicornio le sonrió, pero Star noto que en ningún momento la miraba a ella por lo que su desconfianza volvió

— **Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

— **Ü…Akame —** cambio la palabra al instante, sin embargo, al punto de Star no estaba mintiendo lo que la dejo un poco confundida

— **¿Akame? —**

— **Es raro lo se… burlas por parte de mis compañeros… muchos lo utilizaban como albur —** esto último lo dijo algo apenado con una mezcla de fastidio **—Sigo sorprendido por eso… —** Star trataba de contener una pequeña risa debido a la expresión del chico quien al instante cambio su expresión a una seria **—Pero, no estoy aquí por eso, si estas dispuesta a salir de aquí puedes decirme cuando quieras, no me iré de aquí sin ti, dejare mi lugar de residencia en la recepción, nos vemos después—** sin decir nada Akame salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

 **UNIVERSO 4: Orden del cuentista; sector ?. 17:00pm**

Una joven de tez blanca, cabello gris claro que por alguna extraña razón tenía sus ojos cerrados, iba vestida con una blusa blanca algo holgada que tapaba parcialmente un short corto de mezclilla y esta vez no llevaba el sombrero, paseaba por el exterior de un bosque observando cada árbol con indiferencia como si buscara algo, en cierto punto de este se detuvo y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero un hombre de mediana edad, tez blanca y cabello dorado que llevaba puesta una gabardina color caqui y por debajo una camisa y pantalones blancos, la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

— **¿Qué crees que haces? —** su voz tenía un tono algo severo e indiferente

— **Nada, solo… Olvídalo —** dijo totalmente calmada

— **Si alguien te ve entrar ahí estaremos en problemas y lo sabes**

— **Lo tengo más que claro, "Maestro"** — esta vez se notaba algo de fastidio en su voz **—Tengo una duda**

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Cuándo me graduare?**

— **Cuando crezcas —** soltó su brazo y comenzó a caminar

— **Bueno, menos ma… —** hizo una corta pausa para después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa y enojo sin abrir sus ojos aún **— Hijo de p…**

— **Esa no es la respuesta —** la interrumpió a propósito sin detenerse y Desiree comenzó a caminar hacia el sin intentos de alcanzarlo con una expresión de fastidio **—Y si sigues hablándome de esa manera nunca lo harás y es mejor que no te comportes así frente Espíritu llameante, mucho menos frente Voz de fuego y Ojos rápidos,**

— **No es mi culpa el haber crecido con ese vocabulario y a Grace nunca le hablaría así, ni siquiera dándome razones para hacerlo…**

— **Es bueno ver que respetas a una persona, es un gran avance y…**

— **Pero no prometo nada de los otros dos y menos contigo —** el hombre se giró a verla y simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba

— **No tienes remedio, ya ni porque soy tu maestro**

— **¿Eso que tiene que ver?**

— **Soy tu maestro, a un maestro se le trata con respeto y decirme por lo menos señor o maestro…**

— **Hace un momento te dije maestro —** el hombre se detuvo reteniéndola a ella y se le notaba claramente fastidiado

— **Solo me dices así cuando estas enojada o hay alguien más cerca, de ahí en más solo me dices Caelus, "tu", idiota —** esta ultima la dijo con más fastidio **—Etcetera…**

— **Yo no le veo el problema**

 **—Aaaaghhh —** paso su mano por toda su cara en señal de fastidio **—No tienes remedio, esto es más inútil que mi opiniones y consejos a mi aprendiz anterior —** continúo caminado mientras Desiree lo seguía de cerca hasta llegar a una casa bastante grande con un diseño simple y humilde, a lo que la chica abrió y los ojos y estos eran de un llamativo color amarillo, al verla, Desiree solo sonrió con nostalgia y se detuvo a apreciarla mejor mientras Caelus avanzo para abrir la puerta **—¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí parada? —** Desiree bajo su vista a la entrada para ver a su maestro a lo que no dijo nada y camino hasta la entrada **—¿Ya eres la tolerante y a la que tolero?**

— **¿En serio quieres saber?**

— **Mejor… dejémoslo así** — abrió la puerta en su totalidad y Desiree entro primero al entrar se encontró con la típica cabaña de un cazador coleccionista **—Ahora solo queda esperar a 77 y a su alumno estrella**

— **¿Grace no es su alumna estrella?**

— **Del sector de inteligencia si —** se acercó a un escritorio de madera y se sentó en la silla detrás de este, a su alrededor solamente se podían apreciar estantes repletos de libros, al verlos Desiree se acercó a ellos apreciándolos y pasando su dedo índice por cada uno de ellos dejando una mancha de polvo en su dedo que limpio al instante

— **Y bien, ¿De que hablaran? —** se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio observando detalladamente cada movimiento que hacia el rubio quien solo revisaba unos papeles

— **Del fallo en los portales y las tele-trasportaciones**

— **¿Qué les aqueja? —** dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro sin embargo esta al instante paso a ser la sonrisa inocente que la caracterizaba

— **Como ya dije, están fallando demasiado, los agentes aparecen en misiones que no deberían, inclusive son separados y enviados a dimensiones incorrectas, haciendo que sea una doble misión para ellos ya que aparecen en lugares inesperados en las que a veces ni siquiera comunicación hay**

— **Eso si es extraño**

— **Los que nosotros creamos no fallan mucho, los que fallan son los naturales —** Desiree se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso

— **¿Utilizan portales naturales?**

— **Depende de la base en la que nos encontremos, en unas abundan las espirituales, en otros los mágicos y en otros los equestres**

— **¿Qué mágicos y equestres no es lo mismo?**

— **Creeme, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero si tienen sus diferencias**

— **Bueeno —** se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a uno de tres sofás de cuero que estaban acomodados alrededor de una mesa de centro hecha de madera — **y… ¿a qué hora llegaran?**

— **No tengo idea —** tras decir esto la chica se tumbó con fastidio al sofá soplando su flequillo para quitarlo de su cara.

 **UNIVERSO ?: Equestria ? 19:00 pm**

Un unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin roja charlaba con otra unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul oscuro, pero esta vez ya no estaba vendada y parecía poder moverse a la perfección, estaban sentados en una banca fuera de un hospital, pero esta última no parecía muy contenta con la charla ya que su rostro pasaba del aburrimiento pero también se veía algo somnolienta.

— **Y yo que creía que él hablaba demasiado y pensar que te he aguantado un mes —** dijo para sí sin cambiar de expresión

 **—¿De quién hablas? —** pregunto Akame de una forma seria, pero con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

— **De nadie, solo… ¿Puedes dejar de hablar tanto o tan siquiera detenerte a tomar aire para hacerlo?**

— **Bien, "Princesita" —** replico con fastidio

— **¿Pri… Princesita? —** ese comentario pareció ofenderla un poco por lo que su tono cambio a uno de reclamo **—¡Y-yo no soy una "princesita"!**

— **Como usted diga, "su majestad" —** esta vez su voz tenía un tono burlón, cosa que refleja su rostro a la perfección

— **¡¿Quieres dejar de decirme eso?!**

— **¿Por qué debería hacerlo si no eres de la realeza? No tengo razones para obedecerte**

— **Aaaaghh… Bien, llámame como quieras… —** camino en dirección a la entrada del hospital **— ya quiero que me den de alta para poder librarme de ti —** esto lo susurro con el propósito de que no la escuchara

— **No importa lo que hagas, no te libraras de mi a menos que yo quiera, su "ponestad" —** dijo si girarse a verla, pero Star sí hizo al tiempo que ponía una cara de confusión, Star notaba claramente que Akame trataba de contener la risa lo más que podía cosa que Star también trataba de hacer

— **¿Po… Ponestad?... Puff… —** se llevó un casco a la boca para contenerse, pero Akame no soporto más y exploto en carcajadas

— **Jajajajaja… Aaaaahhh… No puedo… Debes de admitir que ese sí estuvo bueno —** Star no respondió, solo entro al hospital en silencio dejando solo al unicornio

— **Supongo que me va a costar convencerla más de lo que pensé —** suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa más cercana al hospital **—No sé cómo no se les dificulta** **caminar con estas cosas, son pesadas, sin decir de todo el cuerpo, es pesado —** dijo casi susurrando para sí.

Al día siguiente Akame volvió al hospital, en la entrada de este se encontró a Star sentada en la misa banca en la que estaban hablando ayer, pero esta vez se le veía algo decaída, en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la banca

— **Es extraño verte aquí a esta ho…**

— **Creo que si iré contigo —** dijo de forma firme y seria

— **¿Qué? —** se sorprendió al escucharlo **—¿Estas segura?**

— **Si**

— **Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?**

— **Llevas más de un mes insistiendo que vaya contigo, ¿y ahora me cuestionas?**

— **Lo siento, solo, que es raro que hayas cambiado de parecer así, tan… De repente**

— **¿Me vas a sacar de aquí o no?**

— **Bien, bien**

— **Y… ¿A dónde iremos?**

— **Ya no lo sé, tardaste demasiado, tendremos que improvisar, de hecho, no sé porque la orden no se ha aparecido por aquí**

— **He si… —** comenzó a ponerse nerviosa **—Piensa rápido**

— **Como sea, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, ¿vas o esperas?**

— **Mejor voy —** se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar, cosa que extraño a Akame y le hizo sospechar

— **Bieeen… —** se levantó y la alcanzo

— **¿Puedo preguntar algo?**

— **Ya lo hiciste —** Star se giró a verlo con fastidio

— **Bueno, otra, ¿Puedo sugerir el lugar al que vayamos? Bueno, lo digo porque no tienes planeado nada**

— **Supongo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿A cuál quieres ir?**

— **Equestria 99b, me sentiría muy cómoda ahí**

— **Bien** — Llegaron a la entrada de la casa más cercana al hospital que se podía apreciar desde la habitación en la cual Star estaba internada **—Espera aquí —** Star solo asintió y Akame entro a la casa, después de unos minutos de esperar, desde dentro de la casa se podía escuchar la voz de Akame quien agradecía y se disculpaba repetidamente y otro par de voces que parecían ser de un hombre y una mujer **—Listo, podemos irnos —** comenzaron a caminar alejándose del pueblo —¡ **Equestria 99 lado b, aquí vamos!**

— **¿Cómo llegaremos sin una bitácora o algo parecido?**

— **¿Quién dijo acerca de bitácoras de viaje? Para eso existen los portales naturales**

— **¿Qué? —** Star parecía estar confundida, su rostro era al más puro estilo de un póker face

— **Tal y como lo escuchaste, prrrincesa… Portales naturales, y se cuál es el adecuado para nuestro destino**

— **Muy bien, lo que usted diga señor sabiondo, y ¿Dónde está ese portal natural adecuado?**

— **En un reino llamado Muy Muy lejano**

— **Eso suena muy lejos de aquí —** ambos rieron sin contenerse

— **Si sigues con esos puede que lleguemos a ser muy bueno amigos**

— **Neee… No lo creo, aun me cuesta mucho llamar a alguien amigo, prefiero la palabra compañero, es suficiente para mí** —tras decir esto una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro y siguieron su camino sin detenerse por el momento

 **Nt: Si, lo sé, tardo demasiado para escribir uno de estos, muy corto, lo sé, pero es que tengo cosas que hacer y a veces se me corta la inspiración o de plano me da demasiada flojera XD, así que si planean seguir este intento de fic, tendrán que tenerme muuuucha paciencia (cosa que yo no tengo que hace esto una ironía) pero prometo llevar esto por un buen camino y darles una gran historia, por lo que valdrá la pena su espera.**


	4. 3- No hay problema

**UNIVERSO 2: Equestria 99b 12:16 pm**

En la granja de los Apple, Blaze se encontraba ayudando con el mantenimiento de la granja como a diario, costumbre que tomo desde que llego ahí. A lo lejos, en el porche de la cabaña, estaba Naive observándolo atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, de vez en cuando la niña echaba un vistazo a un libro que tenía en sus manos, pero era más lo que observaba a Blaze. Sin darse cuenta, una mujer de piel cian y cabello arcoíris se acercaba lentamente detrás de ella.

— **¡Buh! —** grito Rainbow Dash muy cerca del oído de Naive asustándola

— **¡Aaaaah! —** la niña pelirroja soltó el libro del susto y al girarse se encontró con una Rainbow ahogándose a carcajadas **—¡Tía Rainbow! ¡No vuelva a hacer eso! —** se levantó, recogió el libro y se tallo los ojos para evitar llorar.

— **Lo siento… —** comenzaba a calmarse y a tomar aire **— Te veías muy tranquila…**

— **¡¿Y es razón para asustarme?! —** su voz era algo quebradiza y volvió a pasar su mano por sus ojos para secar las pocas lagrimas que salían

— **Naive, dime algo, ¿Por qué intentas ser valiente? A veces es bueno ser cobarde ¿sabes? —** a ella pareció molestarle ese comentario a lo que Rainbow solo se encogió hombros al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza **—Perdón…**

— **Tengo ser valiente para poder proteger a mamá y a ustedes mientras Saisai no esté aquí para ayudarme —** Naive se sentó y volteo a ver a Rainbow quien tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro **—¿Qué pasa?**

— **No es solo que te has estado tomando muy en serio las historias que tu madre te cuenta** **—** en ese momento Naive se molestó.

— **¿Cuáles cuentos? tía, ¿Puede dejar de bromear?**

— **Naive, es en serio, ¿Quién es "Saisai"? —**

— **¡¿Cómo no puedes recordarla?! —** grito Naive cosa que llamo la atención de Blaze quien estaba cerca de ahí y comenzó a poner atención a su charla.

— **No es que no la recuerde, es que nunca conocí a alguien con ese nombre, desde pequeña la mencionas, pero realmente siempre pensé que era un amigo imaginario tuyo, tuviste muchos.**

— **¡No! —** esta vez ya se le veía bastante enojada **— Ella no es imaginaria, ella nos ayudó cuando aquel príncipe asesino a la tía Night —** comenzó a llorar, pero secaba sus lágrimas conforme salían **—¿Cómo es qué no puedes recordarla?**

— **¿De qué de hablas? ¿Quién es Night? —** Rainbow estaba más que confundida, Naive se sorprendió y entro a la cabaña secando sus lágrimas dejando a Rainbow con las palabras en la boca, al cabo de unos segundos Fluttershy salió algo enojada.

— **¿Ahora qué le dijiste a Naive? —** dijo con disgusto.

— **¡Yo no le dije nada! Comenzó a llorar porque le dije que no sé quiénes son Saisai ni Night —** Fluttershy se extrañó.

— **¿Qué?**

— **Si, dijo que Saisai nos ayudó cuando un príncipe asesino a Night —** en momento el rostro de Fluttershy cambio uno de confusión **— Ya no le cuentes esas historias raras.**

— **Pero yo no le cuento nada como eso, no sé de dónde lo saco —** en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

— **Entonces deja de estimular su imaginación —** ambas entraron a la cabaña, a lo lejos Blaze estaba cortando algunas manzanas y se le notaba igual de confundido que ellas dos por aquella breve charla.

— **Ni siquiera ellas saben quién es, pero… —** se giró a ver la cabaña **—¿Por qué no saben quién es Night? ¿Por qué no recuerdan nada?**

 **UNIVERSO 4: Orden del cuentista: sector ? 03:00 am**

En una de las oficinas una chica de cabello gris pálido y tez blanca daba vueltas en una silla de oficina con claro aburrimiento al tiempo que un hombre de cabello rubio y tez un poco más blanca que la de ella revisaba unos papeles en el escritorio frente a la chica, pero este de vez en cuando cabeceaba en señal de que estaba bastante cansado. Caelus estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero Desirée lo exalto con un grito.

— **¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA 77?!**

— **N-no lo sé… —** se tallo los ojos seguido de bostezar **—No debería de tardar**

— **Llevas diciendo eso… No lo sé, como unas… —** dejo de dar vueltas en la silla y comenzó a contar los dedos de sus manos con sarcasmo **—¡DIEZ HORAS¡ —** grito claramente molesta.

— **No ha pasado tanto tiempo —** aún se veía somnoliento.

— **¡Claro que si, llegamos aquí ayer a las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente y ya son las tres de la madrugada!**

— **Bien… Pero ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?, me duele la cabeza.**

— **¿Es mi culpa? —** dijo con arrogancia.

— **Eeehh… ¿Sí?, cinco de esas diez horas te las pasaste cantando… Corrijo, ¡Gritando sin parar! Y las otras cinco prácticamente haciendo mucho más ruido y gritando aún más, estos últimos minutos fueron el paraíso para mi.**

— **Pero no me grites… —** Caelus rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio y volvió a revisar sus papeles al tiempo que Desirée río levemente.

— **¿Dónde quedo aquella alumna que me respetaba y obedecía? —** dijo en forma de lamento

— **Caelus…**

— **¿Qué? —** volteo a verla fastidiado, pero con más cansancio que nada.

— **Eso nunca paso… —** ambos se miraban de forma pensativa, Caelus sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo.

— **Esperaremos a 77 hasta el amanecer, si no vuelve aquí iremos a nuestro siguiente punto.**

— **¡GRACIAS¡ —** dijo aliviada ycomenzó a dar vueltas en la silla nuevamente, pasaron unos minutos en silencio **—77 está muerto**

— **¿Q-qué? —** de nuevo volteo a verla preguntando confundido y con indiferencia.

— **Es la única explicación lógica que encuentro, si no viene es por eso o deserto.**

— **Cuando te pones a pensar nada sale bien de tu cabeza, menos mal que no se hace realidad.**

— **Si tú quieres puede ser verdad —** se dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

 **—¡NO!, ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! —** la chica volvió a reír, cosa que alivio a Caelus y se recargo en su silla sin una gota de paciencia **—"No entiendo como Espíritu llameante la soporta" —** pensó al tiempo que pasaba una mano pro su rostro.

— **Es porque ella tiene un trato diferente, deberías de sentirte especial, tienes un trato solo para ti —** Caelus suspiro sin darle importancia al hecho de que respondió.

 **—Sería mejor si me trataras como al resto, nos llevaríamos mejor**

— **Na´h, así es mejor… —** se levantó y fue a tumbarse en uno de los tres sofás que había **—Así es mejor para mi… —** susurro para sí y ya se le notaba cansada también.

— **¿Dijiste algo?**

— **Nada… —** después de decir eso se quedó dormida, al notarlo, Caelus también se quedó dormido en su escritorio.

Pasaron algunas horas y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a darle a Desirée en la cara quien por ende despertó, sin abrir los ojos, estiro una mano para alcanzar una mesita auxiliar y comenzó a buscar algo encima de esta, pero sólo encontró una lampara, abrió los ojos y abrió el cajón de la mesita auxiliar y comenzó a buscar algo dentro, al fin lo encontró y lo tomo sacando un reloj de bolsillo plateado de un diseño bastante simple, presiono el botón del mismo para abrirlo y vio la hora.

— **¿5:30? ¿Es en serio?, ¿solo dormí dos horas? —** lanzo el reloj al sofá de enfrente y se volvió a acostar bocabajo con una mano fuera del sofá tocando el piso **—¿Por qué amanece tan temprano aquí? —** dijo en forma de reclamo, bostezo y se sentó al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos y observaba al techo con una mirada perdida **—Moriré de aburrimiento —** suspiro **—¿Cuándo volverá Grace? —** siguió mirando al techo durante unos cuantos minutos más hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamo su atención, se alegró y se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre de tez bronceada y cabello negro y a otro un tanto más joven de tez moreno claro y cabello castaño a lo que la mirada de Desirée cambio a una bastante nerviosa, pero trato de ocultarla con una de decepción **—Genial, son ustedes… —** dijo con claro fastidio, pero aun así se le veía muy nerviosa, seguido de eso, se dio la vuelta y les dio el paso libre a Swift y Hard quienes entraron.

— **¿Nos conoces? —** pregunto Hard.

— **¡SI¡, Me deben la vida, de nada —** esta vez su voz era una mezcla de fastidio y arrogancia, pero su rostro reflejaba algo de miedo a lo que ambos se extrañaron por su actitud, pero lo pasaron por alto. Desirée camino hasta el escritorio de Caelus e intento despertarlo delicadamente sin lograrlo, cosa que comenzó a desesperarla. Hard y Swift fueron a sentarse al sofá y Hard no pudo evitar ver el reloj de Desirée, lo tomo y comenzó a analizarlo.

— **Tienes uno de los anteriores… —** dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro calmado, pero por alguna razón Desirée se exalto.

— **¿Q-qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —** dijo con voz débil e insegura al tiempo que seguía tratando de despertar a Caelus **—"Demonios, si que estaba cansado"—** pensó

— **De los mecanismos.**

— **¿A-anteriores? Lo dices como s-si los hubieran cambiado o algo p-parecido…**

— **Grace me dijo que…**

— **Espera… —** lo interrumpió y esta vez su voz era firme **—¿Grace?**

— **Si, ¿por qué?...**

— **A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué tenemos magia en la orden en lugar de neurólogos? Sería un poco más útil —** se acercó lentamente a ellos, le arrebato su reloj a Hard y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos..

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **No sé de dónde conozcas a Grace o como sepas de ella, porque ella se fue a una misión hace más de medio año y no ha vuelto…**

— **¿Qué?...**

— **Te dije que Grace no fue quien me atendió, fue un chico de cabello azul —** esta vez Swift tomo la palabra **—Pero hay veces en las que pienso que ella fue quien me atendió, es extraño.**

— **Si, se llama Early Solstice… No entiendo cómo puedes creer que él es Grace, no tienen nada en común… Deberían de hacerte una prueba psicológica —** Hard solo se encogió de hombros,la forma en la que Desirée dijo eso reflejaba inocencia, lo que hizo reír a Swift levemente **—Y a ti también**

— **¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? —** dijo algo molesto y confundido.

— **¡Si!, no se quien sea Light, pero deja de confundirme con ella, el, eso o lo que sea —** repuso molesta al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Caelus quien seguía dormido, su rostro reflejo disgusto, bajo la mirada hacia la mesa de centro que separaba ambos sofás viendo todos los libro que había en ella totalmente desordenados, tomo uno y leyó su portada, pero parecía tener algo de dificultad para hacerlo **— Alquimia… y sus derivados… me pregunto si funcionara —** lanzo el libro hacia Caelus y este le cayó justo en la cabeza despertándolo la instante.

— **¿Qué demonios? Aaagh… —** tomo el libro y después volteo a ver a Desirée sin notar la presencia de ambos hombres **—No tienes remedio —** dijo entre dientes al tiempo que Desirée le sonreía de buena gana a lo que Caelus se extrañó, dejo el libro en el escritorio y se levantó para ir con Desirée notando la presencia de Swift y Hard **—Vaya, ya se encuentran mejor, ¿Ya recuerdan algo? —** se sentó en el mismo sofá qué Desirée, pero al otro extremo.

— **Sólo que estaba tranquilamente sentado en mi casa en Equestria y de un momento a otro ya era un humano en un mundo post-apocalíptico rodeado de más personas, de las cuales solo conocía a tres de ellas.**

— **¿Y tú? —** volteo a ver a Swift

— **Realmente no lo sé, todo es borroso, lo último que recuerdo fue estar frente a Light… —** su voz cambio a un tono melancólico **—O algo que solía ser Light… —** bajo la cabeza **—Realmente recuerdo mucho más que eso… Pero el resto es borroso…**

— **Lo siento…**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **No, por nada, olvídalo, entonces… ¿Quieren estar de nuevo en la orden o solo pasar desapercibidos?**

— **¿A qué te refieres? —** preguntaron ambos hombres a unísono.

— **Si, pueden estar oficialmente en la orden, que el resto de las espinas sepan de su existencia en la orden, o estar en la orden y que nadie más que yo y Desirée sepa de ustedes.**

— **¿Y cómo harías eso? —** pregunto Hard.

 **—Soy la cabeza de la orden, puedo controlar cualquier información de ella.**

— **Tu… ¿Eres el cuentista?**

— **Actualmente si…**

— **¿Por qué la orden sigue en pie? —** Caelus solo río levemente.

— **No lo sé, realmente tampoco sé porque estoy aquí, no sé más que ustedes sobre este asunto, solo que llevo unos cuantos miles de años más aquí que ustedes sin saber nada.**

— **¿Y por qué te quedaste en la orden?**

— **No lo sé, supongo que quiero hacer todo lo que mi maestro no hizo cuando yo era su aprendiz, realmente aprendí mucho de él, aprendí hasta de las cosas que no hizo.**

— **¿Qué paso con el después de la misión en la Equestria 99?**

— **No lo sé, les digo que no se más que ustedes, por lo que a cada cosa que me pregunten la respuesta será un "No lo sé" como las anteriores —** volteo a ver a Desirée y noto que estaba nerviosa por más que intentara ocultarlo **—¿Y bien?**

— **Realmente, no sé que decir… —** respondió Hard.

— **¿Hay probabilidades de que puedan regresarnos a nuestros cuentos? —** pregunto Swift, Caelus solo lo observo pensativo, desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando, el rubio volteo a ver a Desirée, quien se puso aún más nerviosa y solo observo al frente con la mirada perdida.

— **Desirée… —** dijo Caelus de forma seria.

— **Realmente… Eeeeh… Yo… —** Desirée trago saliva **— No lo sé —** se le notaba más que nerviosa.

— **¿En serio?**

— **Es en serio, no lo sé… Por las leyes que hay en todo eso de las dimensiones, no creo que sea posible, ya que si estamos aquí es por algo… Pero yo no creé ninguna de esas leyes, por lo que no soy quien para decidir si pueden volver o no.**

— **Entonces supongo que estamos obligados a quedarnos, solo que yo realmente no quiero involucrarme con las espinas de la orden —** aclaro Hard

— **Ni yo… —** le siguió Swift, pero se le veía confundido, parecía no saber él porque respondió eso, aun así, no dijo nada más.

— **Entiendo, creo ya tuvieron suficientes problemas en el pasado —** les dijo Caelus, después de decir eso, Desirée se levantó y entro a una habitación continua, dejando a los tres hombres. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que se volvió incómodo para todos, Caelus se levantó sin decir nada y entro a la misma habitación que Desirée.

— **Cierra la puerta… —** dijo Desirée, cuando Caelus volteo a verla esta estaba sentada frente a un escritorio abrazando sus rodillas observando dos relojes de bolsillo que estaban frente a ella en el escritorio.

— **¿Estas bien?**

— **¿Te parece que estoy bien? —** Caelus cerró la puerta.

— **¿Vas a empezar otra vez?**

 **—Sabes perfectamente porque es…**

— **Si, lo sé, pero no debes de ponerte así, créeme, ellos no te harán daño.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Aunque no los conozco muy bien, sé que nunca te harían daño… Y mucho menos ese tipo de daño.**

— **¿Cómo me lo aseguras? Dices que no los conoces muy bien —** Caelus solo suspiro.

— **Porque ellos lucharon para proteger a unas niñas hace mucho tiempo, las rescataron y les brindaron protección, incluso llegaron a morir por ellas —** Desirée desvió su mirada, a lo que Caelus no reacciono bien, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en la única silla, frente a este **— Escucha… Se que te será difícil confiar en ellos, son completos desconocidos, casi muero tratando que confiaras en mí, solo dales la oportunidad, veras que ellos te respetaran.**

— **Bien… —** dijo sin ánimos **—¿Sólo por esta vez puedes hacer que vaya más lento?**

— **Bien, pero por lo menos haz el intento —** Desirée sonrío de forma sincera.

 **—Gracias —** Caelus tomo ambos relojes y salió de la habitación para entregárselos a Swift y Hard.

 **UNIVERSO ?: Equestria ? 16:00 pm**

Un par de unicornios de pelaje blanco, uno de crin azul oscuro y otro de crin roja, subían una gran montaña deteniéndose a la mitad de esta.

— **Oye, ¿Cuánto falta? —** pregunto Star a quien se le notaba bastante cansada.

— **Solo… —** Akame volteo hacia arriba y apunto con su casco la cima de la montaña **—Allá arriba, ¿no me digas que estas cansada? —** sonrío de forma vacilona.

— **¡Llevamos dos días caminando!**

— **¡¿Dos días?!**

— **¡SI!**

— **Vaya… el tiempo pasa muy lento aquí —** Star sólo le regalo una mirada de desprecio **—Pensé que llevábamos más… Pero no te preocupes, cuando crucemos el portal podrás descansar todo lo que quieras y después iremos al siguiente punto.**

— **Bien… —** Star sólo suspiro **—Espera… ¿Al siguiente punto?**

— **Si, son portales naturales, nunca sabes a donde te llevaran a menos que sepas controlarlos, aunque no puedo controlarlos se sus patrones**

— **¿Entonces no sabes a dónde vamos, sólo que me estas arrastrando?**

— **Tu dijiste que te llevara a la Equestria 99b, yo sólo te estoy llevando, camina —** ambos siguieron caminando **—Deberías de agradecer que yo te encontré y no los locos de recuperación.**

— **Eeeeh… Si… jajajaja… —** dijo de forma nerviosa intentado ocultarlo, pero Akame lo noto **—Oye… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?**

— **¡Oh!... Eso… Puff… Es muy fácil… —** esta vez él era el nervioso **—La orden se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en el mundo en el que estabas, muchas personas… O ponys, otras razas, como sea, pero en forma de humanos, aparecieron por arte de magia o quien sabe de que cosa y enviaron a varios agentes a sacarlos de ahí, muchos de ellos eran agentes dados de baja… Aunque es extraño, porque… —** se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás viendo hacia algunos de los árboles y viéndolos de forma sospechosa.

— **¿Qué pasa? —**

 **—Nada… Como iba diciendo… Se supone que la orden tuvo que haber desaparecido, pero no lo hizo, no se mucho de ello, así que no puedo decir más… Así que yo fui uno de los que enviaron a rescatar a esos agentes y adivina quién me toco… —** dijo forma sarcástica.

— **No, no creo adivinar… —** Star le siguió el juego con una sonrisa algo fastidiada.

— **Si… para tu mala suerte… Te perdí —** dijo cortantemente con una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

— **Espera, ¡¿Qué?! —** comenzó a seguirle el paso de forma rápida hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña.

— **¡Wuuu! Adivina, ¡Llegamos! —** dijo con desesperación tratando de cambiar el tema.

— **¿En serio?, ¿Me per…**

— **Y-yyy… ¡Aquí esta! —** dijo interrumpiéndola al tiempo que caminaba a un roble viejo y muy grande **—Este es nuestro pase al siguiente mundo… —** Star volteo a todos lados.

— **¿Dónde? —** dijo enarcando una ceja.

— **¡Este amigote! —** puso su casco en el roble y le dio unos cuantos golpecitos leves y Star sólo río levemente.

— **No, ya, es en serio, ¿Dónde?**

— **Hablo en serio —** se acercó a ella y comenzó a susurrarle **—No digas nada que sea hiriente para un sauce llorón, son muy sensibles… ¡No por nada les dicen sauces llorones! —** esto lo dijo como si estuviese gritando si alzar la voz, cosa que de nuevo hizo reír a Star.

— **Entonces que no te escuche hablar, porque para empezar es un roble, no un sauce llorón —** la mirada de Akame cambio a una pensativa **—¿Cómo hago que me deje pasar o lo que sea que tenga hacer para cruzar?**

 **—Sólo dile tus razones para pasar, si tus razones son buenas te dejará pasar, si mientes obviamente no lo hará, a nadie le gustan las mentiras.**

— **Bieen… —** Star suspiro **—"Esto es tonto" … —** pensó y tomo aire para seguir hablando **—Disculpe, señor… O señora roble, ¿podría dejarnos pasar? Este chico quiere ayudarme a llegar a un lugar en especial, un lugar en el que me sentiría como en casa o lo más cercano a ello, porque este no es mi hogar, y necesitamos pasar rápido porque hay dos sujetos locos que nos persiguen y nos quieren llevar a un lugar al que no queremos ir… —** mientras más hablaba más tonta se sentía **— Bien… ya dije todo y no pasa nada, ¿ahora qué? —** dijo con fastidio al tiempo que se giraba a ver a Akame.

— **¿Mentiste?**

— **No.**

— **¿Y lo de los tipos locos persiguiéndonos?**

— **Esoo-oohh…—** antes de siquiera poder hablar, bajo los cascos de Star se abrió un agujero por el que cayó al instante.

— **¡YA SABÍA QUE AQUÍ ESTABAN LOS DE RECUPERACIÓN! —** se quedó callado como si esperase respuesta **—Aunque supongo que ya no me escuchas… —** volteo a ver al árbol y lo observo durante unos segundos **—"Odio tener que hacer esto"—** pensó **—Muchas gracias —** dijo al tiempo qué hacia una reverencia, al levantarse, vio que el árbol se estaba inclinado como si este le hubiese devuelto la reverencia a lo que Akame solo dio un paso hacia atrás extrañado y vio al árbol con una expresión que reflejaba asombro y desprecio **—"Por eso no me gustan estos árboles" —** pensó y seguido de eso salto al agujero, en cuanto cayó en este, el árbol volvió a su posición y el agujero se cerró.

Justo después de eso, un par de ponis terrestres llegaron a la cima de la montaña, ambos parecían estar muy cansados.

— **¿En dónde demonios están? —** pregunto uno de los dos **—¡Maldición!, los volvimos a perder…**

— **No entiendo como pueden ser tan rápidos con esto, es difícil manejar cuatro patas —** dijo el segundo al tiempo que se tiraba al piso totalmente exhausto **—Creo que tengo que quejarme con las personas que planifican las misiones, ¡exijo entrenamiento antes!**

— **¡JA! Si te llegan a hacer caso seré tu esclavo en la próxima misión.**

— **Pero si sólo estaremos juntos por esta misión, que nos volvamos a encontrar es poco probable.**

— **Exacto —** sonrío de forma triunfadora y también se tumbó al suelo **—No creo que quieras regresar, así… sólo hay que quedarnos aquí…**

— **Tú me conoces.**

 **UNIVERSO 2: Equestria 99b 22:16 pm**

— **Naive, cariño, ¿Puedes salir? —** Fluttershy se encontraba fuera de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Naive **—¿Podemos hablar?**

— **¡No quiero! —** le respondió la niña desde el otro lado de la puerta, por su tono de voz dejaba más que en claro que estaba bastante enojada.

— **Naive, por favor, sólo quiero hablar contigo.**

— **¡¿Para qué?!**

— **Quiero saber porque estás enojada.**

— **¡La tía Rainbow ya debe de haberte dicho, siempre piensan que son imaginarios!, ¡NO LO SON! —** Fluttershy sólo suspiro y bajo al primer piso en donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigas.

— **No creo que quiera hablar el día de hoy con nadie…**

— **¡NI HOY!, ¡NI MAÑANA, NI NÚNCA MÁS! —** al escuchar eso, Fluttershy bajo la mirada y su temperamento cambio a uno triste, Rarity se acercó a ella y trato de consolarla.

— **Dulzura, no te preocupes, está pasando por la adolescencia, ya se le pasara —** dijo regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

— **¡NO, NO ES POR ESO! —** volvió a gritar Naive a lo que Rarity sólo volteo a la dirección de la habitación de Naive y la observo de mala gana.

— **Vaya, parece que la adolescencia le está dando un muy buen sentido del oído —** se veía bastante indignada

— **Tranquila, Apple Bloom paso por lo mismo… —** le siguió Applejack **—Incluso se puso peor —** esto último lo susurro de forma nerviosa.

— **¿Seguras?**

— **Claro que si, todas fuimos adolescentes, en mi caso, fui extremadamente rebelde —** esta vez Rainbow Dash tomo la palabra.

— **¿Eso significa que sigues pasando por la adolescencia? —** le pregunto Applejack de forma un tanto molesta, pero a la vez en broma a lo que Rainbow sólo la observo con los ojos entrecerrados cosa que hizo reír a Fluttershy

— **Está bien, ya hablare con ella mañana —** dijo la mujer de piel amarillo pálido **—Rarity, ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?**

— **No sé porque que preguntas si la respuesta es obvia cariño —** volvió a sonreírle y ambas subieron las escaleras para alistarse para dormir, mientras que Blaze se encontraba en su habitación tratando de dormir con una almohada sobre su cabeza.

— **Estas mujeres no dejan dormir —** dijo para si de mala gana.

 **Ending:** Bad Apple- Nomico

 **N/A: Antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Bueno… Creo que me tarde demasiado con este capítulo a pesar de que es casi igual de corto que los demás, pero fue porque tuve algunos problemas con el dueño de uno de los ocs que iban a salir, así que prácticamente tuve que volver a escribir toda la historia por lo que probablemente va a tener unos problemitas de continuidad, pero trate de arreglarlos lo más que pude, si ven alguno, sería de ayuda que me digan cual es, y mi computadora tampoco ayudo de mucho ya que no quería prender y demás por la escuela. Así que como dije en la nota del capítulo anterior, conmigo es de paciencia al seguir esta historia.**


	5. 4-Muy cerca

_Un ser que sólo busca ser amado o comprendido. Ofrece un trato para recibir lo que busca, a cambió el contratado podrá cambiar el destino a su gusto._

 _Acepta._

 _El contrato se rompe al no cumplir su parte del trato el contratado._

 _Muere poco después de la ruptura del contrato._

 _El contratista ha cambiado para mal el destino, pensando que nunca obtuvo lo único que pidió, cuando el amor por él fue más de que pudo haber deseado._

 _-Poder._

 **UNIVERSO 2: Equestria 99b 12:16 pm**

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde la rabieta una tanto irracional de Naive, si bien, volvió a hablar con todos al día siguiente, pero fue un poco más distante. Esta vez Naive se encontraba en la escuela Canterlot, en clase de matemáticas. A pesar de tener la mirada clavada en la pizarra, no estaba poniendo atención a lo que el profesor decía. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando en señal de cansancio, pero más de aburrimiento. Al darse cuenta de ello, abrió los ojos de golpe y el profesor estaba frente a ella con mala cara.

— **Señorita Naive, ¿quiere pasar a resolver ese problema al pizarrón? —** Naive asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa y paso al pizarrón, tomo uno de los gises y comenzó a analizar el problema, al comenzar, no tuvo problema alguno, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentirse mal, se sintió mareada y su vista se puso borrosa. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero logro recuperar el equilibrio. De un momento a otro se sintió mejor y su vista volvió a ser clara sólo para obtener la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba en el salón de clases, si no, en un desierto totalmente desolado. Naive estuvo a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero se detuvo al pensar que podría ser una trampa, aun sin saber porque creía eso. Siguió observando a su alrededor, pero lo único que podía ver era arena y un cielo totalmente negro que la tenía aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba, ya que podía ver todo a su alrededor con total claridad como si fuera de día.

 **«** **Por lo menos puedo ver bien mi alrededor** **»** pensó **«** **Eso es bueno… ¿No? ...** **»** **.** Se quedó de pie en el lugar en el que apareció dudando si debía moverse o no, después de un rato se desesperó, a lo que comenzó a caminar, intento subir una colina de arena, pero cayó en el mismo lugar en el que apareció, al levantarse observo de nuevo su alrededor, volvió a intentar subir, pero ocurrió lo mismo. Esta vez al levantarse, noto una mancha de sangre justo debajo de ella, se levantó al instante buscando una herida, pero no había nada más allá de unos leves raspones provocados por la arena **—¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?! —** grito sin darse cuenta de que lo hizo.

— **¿Quieres saber cómo salir de aquí? —** respondió una voz masculina un tanto juguetona y cansada a la vez.

— **¡SI! —.** Volteo a todas partes buscando el dueño de aquella voz y al instante se tapó la boca con ambas manos **«** **No debes hablar con extraños y menos si no puedes verlos** **»** pensó **«** **Debería hacerle caso a mamá por esta ocasión… ¿Por qué dijo eso?** **»** **.** Se quedó un tanto extrañada y pensativa por varios segundos _**«**_ **Pensé que mamá…** _ **».**_ Una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero esta vez le resulto familiar.

— **¡Naive!, escúchame… —** a juzgar por la voz, parecía ser una mujer joven, su voz se escuchaba un poco agitada, pero parecía querer permanecer firme.

 _ **«**_ **Esa voz...** _ **»**_ **,** abrió bastante sus ojos con asombro en ellos y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro **—¡SA…**

— **¡Cuando despiertes!, No-vayas-a-casa… —** esto último lo dijo con tono autoritario.

— **¿Despertar? —** se sorprendió **—¿Estoy dormi… Espera, ¿por qué no puedo ir casa? —** pregunto un tanto preocupada.

— **Sólo… No lo hagas, ¿Sí?, será mejor así… —** dispuso en un murmuro por lo bajo y un tono triste.

— **¿Sabes que aun así puedo escucharte?... —** no obtuvo respuesta **—¿Dónde estás?... Más bien… ¿Dónde estoy yo?, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué…**

— **Naive…  
—¿Sí?**

— **Deja de hablar, sólo haz lo que te digo…**

— **Pero… ¿A dónde se supone que iré? Y ¿por qué no puedo ir a casa?  
—No te asustes, cálmate.**

— **¡No estoy asustada!  
—Lo estás, estás preguntando demasiado.**

— **¿Cómo sabes que pregunto muchas cosas cuando me asusto?**

— **Todo mundo lo hace… Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches y no hables, ¿bien?... —** Naive no respondió **—No era lo que esperaba, pero supongo que ésta bien… —** después de decir eso se quedó en silenció por varios minutos lo que comenzó a preocupar a la niña pelirroja.

— **¿Sai? —** calló en espera de una respuesta, pero tras unos segundos de espera, no recibió nada **—Saiko… Me estas asustando —.** Volteo detrás suyo al escuchar pisadas en la arena, pero sólo vio unos cuantos granos siendo levantados por el aire a lo que suspiro un poco aliviada **—Creo que debería calmarme… —.** Pronto la intensidad del aire comenzó a aumentar bastante, elevando la arena y nublando la vista de Naive, obligándola a retroceder. Al instante una ráfaga de aire despejo toda la arena frente a ella dejándola ver perfectamente lo que tenía delante, sólo para observar aterrorizada un ente de arena de complexión bastante delga, de gran altura, sin rostro ni cuello y manos y pies terminando en punta como si de dos armas blancas se tratase. Este levanto uno de sus brazos bajándolo en dirección a Naive, mientras ella sólo lo observaba aterrada. Quería moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían, veía el tiempo pasar más lento, la cosa frente a ella se había hecho más lenta, el viento moviendo la arena también se movía de forma más lenta que antes, pensó que era debido a la situación en la que estaba, debido al miedo que sentía, pero al mover sus brazos se dio cuenta de que ella podía moverse de forma normal, o ¿era que ella se movía más rápido?

— **Naive, ¡¿necesitas invitación para moverte?! —.** Reacciono al escuchar la voz de Saiko, se lanzó hacía su lado derecho esquivando el corte del monstruo de arena que comenzó a moverse de forma normal cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de su corte, quedándose sentada justo a su lado. Trago saliva cuando el monstruo volvió a acomodarse para atacarla de nuevo. A pesar de que parecía ser veloz por su complexión demasiado delgada, sólo se veía así por su altura, era más lento de lo que Naive pensaba, lo que le dio un poco más de valor hacerle frente o huir. Sin embargo, aún sentía sus piernas un tanto débiles. Cuando el monstruo volvió a levantar uno de sus brazos para volverla a atacar, de nuevo todo su alrededor se volvió lento, lo que la tenía muy confundida **—¿También necesitas que te levante y te mueva para que corras? ¡Sólo puedo hacer una cosa a la vez en mis condiciones, sólo corre! —.** Naive asintió y se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

— **¡Eso es! Corre nuestra pe… —** de nuevo se escuchó la voz masculina, pero al instante se calló siendo remplazada por un sonido sordo de la misma voz y luego a nada. Naive no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, cuando estuvo lejos del ente, todo volvió de nuevo a la normalidad. Aquel monstruo la busco por sus alrededores, cuando la encontró, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero era demasiado lento por lo que comenzó a bajar la velocidad ya que no tenía a donde ir. Se detuvo al ver a otra de esas cosas materializarse frente a ella, al instante cambió de dirección, pero paso lo mismo, cada que se dirigía hacia otro lado otra de esas cosas se materializaba más cerca de ella dejándola atrapada.  
 **—Eeeehh… ¿Sai?, ¿qué hago ahora? —.** El monstruo más cercano a ella lanzo el primer golpe, ella retrocedió, quedando más cerca de otro de ellos **—¡Saiko! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!... —.** Estuvo esquivándolos y pasando por entre las piernas de ellos para salir, pero cada que lo hacía, otro aparecía, por lo que se veía obligada a volver a entrar. Estuvo así durante algunos minutos haciendo que se cansara. Cuando ya no pudo más se tiró de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe. De nuevo todo pasaba lento, pero era diferente a las dos veces anteriores, se sentía extraño, esta vez era como si ella lo hiciera. Ella no quería morir, era lo único en lo que pensaba. Nunca había pensado en ello, nunca lo quiso, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, o eso creía. Ella quería volver a hablar con su madre como antes lo hacía. Volver a convivir con sus tías, si es que realmente alguna vez vivió con ellas. Disculparse con ellas por la tontería por la cual les dejo de hablar, por la cual comenzó a ignorarlas, en se momento comenzó a preguntarse, ¿por qué había hecho aquello? Realmente fue una tontería, ni siquiera recuerda porque cosa comenzó o porque lo hizo. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentir un odio irracional por Saiko, pero… ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Por qué la conocía?, ¿De dónde lo hacía?, ¿Cómo lucía?, "Saiko"… ¿Realmente había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez? Después de pensar aquello, se sintió mucho más ligera, era una sensación aún más extraña que la anterior, casi como si estuviera volando. Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver monstruos desde diferentes puntos de vista. Por debajo, de frente, atrás, por los lados, desde arriba. Estos estaban buscando algo en la arena con desesperación.

 **«¿Estoy muerta?»** pensó. Comenzó a buscar su cuerpo con desesperación, pero no había nada ahí. No lo tenía. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera uniendo, todo aquello era nuevo, ¿o no? Poco a poco comenzó a ver todo desde un solo lugar, como si su cuerpo volviera a unirse. Se encontraba detrás de aquellas cosas hechas de arena. Cuando volteo hacía abajo, ahí estaba su cuerpo de nuevo, parado sobre la arena. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentía más confiada y segura que antes. Los entes de arena no tardaron en percatarse de la presencia de Naive e ir a atacarla de nuevo, pero ella los esquivaba sin problema alguno, poco a poco una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a carcajear. Estuvo esquivándolos durante un rato, pero ella parecía tan alegre, como si lo tomara como un juego, ya no tenía miedo, no sabía porque, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Su alegría termino cuando todas esas cosas desaparecieron. Miro a su alrededor y estaba sola. **«Como siempre»** pensó, se tiró en la arena y observo el cielo oscuro. Hizo un puchero, suspiro y cerro sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió se encontraba en la enfermería de la secundaría, no había nadie ahí por lo que salió. Observo los pasillos y tampoco había nadie, así que supuso que estaban en clases aún. Recorrió los pasillos saliendo de las instalaciones. En las escaleras de la entrada se encontró con una chica de piel amarillo pálido y cabello rubio ondulado con mechones blancos y naranjas. Al verla de espalda le pareció conocida, pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino pasándola de largo. Al verla la chica grito su nombre, pero Naive hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino.

— **¡Naive! —** la rubia la tomo de los hombros y la giro de frente viendo claramente que era más alta que ella **—¿Qué te pasa?**

— **¿Quién eres? —** pregunto sin interés

— **¿Cómo que quien soy? —** espeto de forma confundida y ofendida **—Soy yo, Honey Dream, no digas que no me conoces, soy tu mejor amiga desde haces 5 años… —** Naive no respondió **—¿Estas bien?, te vez pálida.**

— **Estoy bien, gracias —** bramó de forma cortante y tomo las muñecas de la chica para bajarlas de forma brusca e irse.

— **Naive, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

— **¡No me llames Naive!  
—¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame? ¡Ese es tu nombre!**

— **¡YO NO TENGO NOMBRE! ¡NO SOY NADIE! —.** Honey se sorprendió al escuchar eso y bajo la cabeza con un rostro confundido, cuando lo asimilo, quiso detenerla y volver a preguntar, pero al levantar la mirada Naive ya no estaba, sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas y después rasco su nuca.

— **¿Con quién charlaba? —.** Volteo a todas partes buscando a alguien, al final, sólo levanto sus hombros haciendo una mueca y se sentó de nuevo en la escalera **—¿La subdirectora se habrá dado cuenta de que me escape?**

Naive estaba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, no sabía a donde iba, ni lo que hacía. Se detuvo en seco al llegar a una pequeña zona comercial y ver demasiada gente ahí, comenzó a asustarse al no saber lo que estaba pasando. Se echó a correr de nuevo hacia la secundaria Canterlot, pero una voz masculina gritando su nombre la detuvo, se giró buscando al dueño de esta y detuvo su mirada hasta una camioneta con el logo de la granja Apple, se sintió aliviada al ver a Blaze subiendo unas cajas vacías a la camioneta, se acercó a él de forma tímida, quiso decir algo, pero no supo que, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando el tomo la palabra.

— **¿No se supone que debes estar en la escuela?**

— **Eeeehh… Yo… Sólo… Me sentía mal…  
—Naive, eres muy mala mintiendo, ¿por qué te escapaste?**

— **Es en serio, señor Blaze, me siento mal… No sé qué…**

— **Y… ¿Por eso te escapaste?**

— **¡No me escape! —** Blaze alzo ambas cejas **—Bueno si… Pero realmente me sentía mal, creo que me desmayé y desperté en la enfermería, soñé algo demasiado raro y después… ¿Salí de la escuela sin decirle a nadie? —** poco a poco su voz tomo un color culpable **—Aunque… había alguien en la entrada… —** esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

 **UNIVERSO ¿?: Dimensión: desconocida 03:16 am**

Un hombre pelirrojo de tez un tanto bronceada, despertaba lentamente a la orilla de un riachuelo. Se puso de rodillas justo a un lado de este sólo para ver su reflejo y notar que uno de sus oídos sangraban y al igual, varios hilos de sangre bajaban desde su frente por una parte de su rostro, se sentía aturdido y sus recuerdos no eran claros. Metió sus manos al agua y acerco su rostro para mojarlo y enjugar la sangre. Seco su rostro con su camiseta y en seguida se puso de pie y comenzó a analizar su alrededor. Camino hacia el bosque, pero se detuvo al ver una cabaña a la entrada de este. Se quedo ahí parado durante algunos minutos.

— **Yo venía con alguien… —** Se acerco a la cabaña tambaleándose un poco hasta que pudo escuchar un par de voces, una de una mujer joven y la otra parecía ser de un anciano **—Esa voz… —** Cerro sus ojos para pensar con claridad y a los pocos segundos los abrió de golpe **—¡Star! —** hizo un intento por correr a la cabaña, pero más que eso fueron tropezones y una que otra caída a pesar de lo cerca que estaba de ésta, aún está aturdido y adolorido **—Mundo sin magia… Recibido… —** cuando finalmente llego a la puerta se recargo en ésta e hizo un intento por apoyarse por su cuenta, cuando finalmente lo hizo llamo a la puerta y en unos segundos un hombre de la tercera edad abrió la puerta y al instante vio a Star sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que ocupaba espació en la mitad de la cabaña a un lado de la cocina. Parecía tener sólo una habitación más aparte de la ya mencionada.

— **Jovencito, ¿te encuentras bien? —** pregunto el hombre con voz una tanto áspera y ayudo a Akame a levantarse con dificultad y lo condujo a un pequeño sofá dentro, el único en realidad **—Jovencita, ¿podrías cuidarlo un momento en lo que voy por algo para curar sus heridas?**

— **Señor, no necesito…**

— **¿Cómo que no? Eres joven, debes vivir más—** interrumpió a Akame y al finalizar río levemente **—Estos jóvenes de ahora, jeje, creen que son inmortales… —** tras decir eso salió de la cabaña.

— **Te ves fatal —** fue lo primero que dijo Star en cuanto el hombre salió.

— **Gracias, hermoso como siempre, no hace falta que lo digas… —** Star no respondió, sólo rodo los ojos **—Me costó tres meses que accedieras a venir conmigo, no llevas ni tres horas aquí y te encuentro aquí…**

— **No es que quisiera venir, desperté aquí —** respondió con indiferencia **—¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?**

— **Tu padre —** lo dijo con tanta seriedad de no ser que se ve casi de su edad y conocerlo, lo habría creído. La chica solamente cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundo seguido de exhalar. **—¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?**

— **No me dejaba irme y…**

— **¡Ay, por favor! Es un anciano, no se ve tan débil que digamos—** dijo de forma un tanto alargado

— **¿Tu golpearías a un anciano?**

— **Yo nunca te dije que lo golpearas… No es un anciano del todo, te aseguro a que fácil te rompe tu madre si quiere… Y no te sientas mal, parece que sólo actúa amable para conseguir algo a cambió**

— **A veces no logro entender tus expresiones… Ni tu acento, es un tanto extraño.**

— **Es parte de mi encanto —** dijo guiñándole un ojo provocándole más fastidio por alguna razón **—¿En serio no sientes nada extraño en ese hombre?, ¿Tu instinto femenino no te dice nada?**

— **Ignorare eso, pero sí. Ese hombre a primera vista da algo de… No sé cómo explicarlo, no da confianza a pesar de su amabilidad…**

— **Tú también. En aquella Equestria estaban que te ahogabas de la risa, ahora parece que no tienes sentimiento alguno, parece que el sector de recuperación sigue en tu cerebro —** Star suspiro.

— **¿Desertaste antes de que el sector de recuperación lavara tu cerebro? —** Alzó ambas cejas, pero su rostro seguía siendo indiferente.

— **No, me quede a todo el entrenamiento, incluso mucho más después de concluirlo.**

— **¿Por qué sigues siendo una caja de chistes malos y sentimientos innecesarios para un humano?**

— **Digamos que voy en contra de la naturaleza, no obedezco a nadie… A menos que sea mi hermana, esa cosa no es humana… Bueno, yo tampoco… ¡Pero tú me entiendes!**

— **Extrañamente lo hago… —** volvió a suspirar y rasco su nuca **—¿Cómo pasaremos a la siguiente dimensión? —** Akame no dio respuesta alguna. Star espero por algunos segundos **—¿Akame? —** se hizo pequeño en el sofá y después se dejó caer al suelo quejándose en el acto y se arrastró de forma dramática hasta una silla a lado de la chica de cabello azul oscuro.

— **¿Cómo te digo esto? —** El rostro de Star cambio a uno aún más frio, pero a la vez enojado y lleno de intriga **—Estamos en un mundo en el que la magia realmente no existe… Ni una sola pizca… No hay, no existe, na'h de na'h… —** Inflo ambas mejillas con aire al tiempo que presionaba sus labios esperando la respuesta de Star, pero no hubo nada, por lo que se alargó a explicar. **—Al no existir la magia aquí, aunque sea del tipo espiritual, la magia que tú conoces, ninguna… No Hay portales naturales y al no haber portales naturales el entrar a uno de estos mundos es realmente de mucha suerte… O en nuestro caso, de muuuuuy mala suerte…—** Callo de nuevo en espera de respuesta, pero de nuevo nada, en cambio, Star sólo hizo una seña con su mano invitándolo a continuar. **—Se puede adivinar qué tipo de humanos hay en estos mundos con la energía y gravedad de las dimensiones, ¿No sentiste tu cuerpo más pesado al despertar? —** Star asintió en silencio **— Mientras más gravedad, más fuerza tienen los humanos de estos mundos por obvias razones, pero he aquí el punto malo…**

— **¡¿ESO NO ES LO MALO?! —** Grito Star al tiempo que se ponía de pie de forma un tanto amenazadora. Akame volvió a hacer la expresión de inflar sus mejillas y presionas sus labios al tiempo que volteaba a ver la puerta de salida y giraba su cuerpo hacia ella aún en la silla.

— **¿No tardó demasiado ya ese lindo ancianito?**

— **Continua con el punto malo… —** espetó Star entre dientes.

— **Usualmente los mundos con las presiones más altas son mundos cuya cadena alimenticia es una taaaaanto diferente a la de un mundo normal, estando en la cima algo a lo que en apariencia física se le podría llamar humano, pero en cuanto a dieta no tanto…**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo lleva la orden investigándolo?**

— **Bastante tiempo, se entró en un principio a estas dimensiones con el fin de romper un ciclo que sigo sin comprender, pero dejaron de enviar agentes al darse cuenta de que son como corderos ante una manada de lobos, sin magia en un mundo donde la gravedad es tanta que sus cuerpos funcionan como los de alguien que nunca tuvo entrenamiento alguno y que en la cima de la cadena alimenticia hay "humanos" que devoran a otros… No es muy seguro que digamos…**

— **Nada de lo que hace la orden es seguro.**

— **Tienes razón…**

— **Diría que fue un gusto conocerte, pero en realidad no.**

— **P-pero… —** Hizo un mohín en sus labios al tiempo que se giraba a verla **—Yo te amo…**

— **¿Podrías dejar tus irritantes bromas para un momento en el que estemos a salvo? —** esta vez se le escuchaba furiosa.

— **Si no te gusta mi humor deberías agradecérselo a mi hermana, soy el producto de ella…**

— **Si sigue viva y algún día la encuentro, la asesinare para que no siga influenciando a personas tontas con sus malos chistes…**

— **No lo harás, la matare antes de que la conozcas… Si no es que me mata primero —** Sonrío de forma arrogante y relajada a la vez, cosa que extraño a Star, pero no más que el hecho de que dijo que mataría a una de las personas de las que más le había hablado hasta la fecha. **—Y deberías irte acostumbrando a mis malos chistes, te acompañare de aquí en adelante.**

— **Para empezar, ¿Por qué te seguí?**

— **No lo sé, eso me pregunto yo, ¿Por qué me seguiste?**

— **¡Porque quería salir de ahí!**

— **¿Por qué? Era el mundo en el que naciste…**

— **¡ESE NO ERA EL MUNDO DONDE NACI!**

 **»** **Ese anciano se está tardando** **«** pensó. **—¿Cómo sabes que no era tu mundo?**

— **Cuando has viajado entre tantas dimensiones simplemente te vas dando cuenta de que no a cualquier mundo se la puede llamar "hogar" … —** Akame cerro sus ojos tratando de analizar eso.

— **¿Entonces por qué me pediste que te llevara a la Eques…?**

— **Abuelito… —** Una niña de unos 12 años entro a la cabaña viendo extrañada a los dos invitados con una alegre sonrisa, pero sus ojos a pesar de también desprender alegría daban una mala corazonada **—¿Quieren jugar conmigo? —** pregunto alegremente, pero por alguna razón esa alegría no les gusto para nada a Akame ni a Star.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí en una zona comercial que estaba al pie del bosque, un hombre con gafas de unos 28 años caminaba con un par de personas un tanto más jóvenes que él, una mujer joven que aparentaba los 21 y un joven de 18. Los hombres cubrían su cabellocon gorros de invierno y la chica con el gorro de su abrigo. A esta última se le notaba un tanto nerviosa caminando por delante de ambos hombres un tanto alejada y alerta ante el resto de las personas, el mayor se veía intrigado por el comportamiento de esta y al menor se notaba que le importaba un carajo, mientras una cantidad muy reducida de personas se daban cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la chica, importándoles poco o siguiéndola con la mirada hasta perderla entre las personas. Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que termino la zona comercial y llegaron a la entrada del bosque a la orilla de un riachuelo, se observaron entre ellos un tanto decepcionados.

— **¿Nos enviaron a la dimensión equivocada? —** pregunto el mayor con voz grave.

— **Espero que no, si no los matare… Si salimos de aquí…—** le siguió la mujer con voz cansada **—Tal vez deberíamos ir al otro extremo del pueblo, puede que encontremos lo que buscamos del otro extremo…**

— **O vaya corriendo colina arriba… —** intervino el menor con voz un tanto indiferente apuntando hacia el otro lado del rio, los dos restantes se giraron a ver hacía donde su dedo apuntaba viendo a dos siluetas, una empujando a la otra por detrás para que fuera más a prisa, siendo perseguidos por una silueta más pequeña, como si de un niño se tratase.

— **Parece que alguien sabe cómo esconderse o no son de la orden y de nuevo fallaron y enviaron a tres personas a morir… Como siempre… —** La chica tomo la palabra de nuevo.

— **¿No sabes decir algo positivo? —** pregunto el hombre mayor

— **¿No iremos a perseguirlos? —** interrumpió el chico adelantándose seguido de voltearse al tiempo que los mayores le prestaban atención para apuntar con su cabeza hacia el otro lado del rio y adentrarse a este siendo seguido por ambas personas, cuando ambos hombres llegaron al otro lado del rio, la joven estaba ya en la orilla de este totalmente seca sin una sola gota de agua sobre ella.

— **¿Cómo…**

— **Eeeehh… Si se utilizar la adaptación… —** Respondió con la cabeza baja y comenzó a correr en dirección por donde se fueron las tres siluetas.

— **¿Adaptación?, ¿A qué te refieres?... ¡No nos dejes solos ¡—** grito el hombre mayor sacándose el gorro y tirándolo al piso dejando ver su cabello, no se podía distinguir el color por la poca luz que llegaba, pero se veía bastante claro. El menor le regalo una mirada de asco y se quitó su gorro también dejando ver que su cabello era de dos colores distinguiéndose sólo el rojo, pero el otro igual no se dejaba ver bien por la intensidad de la luz.

— **¿Y me hicieron ponerme el gorro a mí? —** tiro el ya mencionado al suelo y se echó a correr tras ellos alcanzándolos casi al instante.

— **Vaya que eres rápido —** dijo el hombre de cabello verde al verlo.

— **¿Y la otra?**

— **No lo s-**

— **Xie, Jesé… —** la chica estaba escondida tras un árbol frente de ellos **—¿Se quieren callar?**

— **Lo siento —** se disculpó el mayor mientras el otro sólo desvió la mirada al frente lejos de ellos y pudo captar lo que parecía ser una niña de 10 a 12 años juzgando por su estatura, se paseaba entre saltitos por los arboles como si buscara algo.

— **¡CHICOS!... —** grito confirmando que era una niña. Esperó unos segundos como si buscara una respuesta sin obtenerla **—¡TRES PERSONAS MÁS SE UNIERON AL JUEGO! ¡COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO! —** Los tres recién llegados se sintieron extrañados de ello, pero los hombres pensaron que tal vez los escucho cuando llegaron ya que lo hicieron gritando esperando algún tipo de regaño por parte de su compañera, pero ella sólo les hizo una seña de que retrocediera en silencio sin despegar la vista de la silueta de la niña.

Aparentemente las otras dos personas aprovecharon la distracción para salir corriendo, haciendo que todos voltearan hacía aquella dirección.

— **Siempre los encontrare, su aroma es un tanto peculiar… —** anuncio de forma divertida que casi podías ver su sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad. Las dos personas se detuvieron de golpe frente a un árbol cuando se estrelló justo en este haciendo que corrieran hacía el otro lado.

— **¿Es Ukaku? —** dijo para sí la joven acompañada por los dos hombres **—Tendremos problemas, al parecer sabe utilizarlo bien…**

— **¿De qué hablas? —** preguntaron sus dos compañeros al tiempo.

— **¿No estudiaron nada de lo que nos dieron? —** sólo pudo ver como ambos hombres negaban con la cabeza. Paso su mano por su rostro justo en el momento que un cristal se estrellaba en un árbol a un lado de ella rosando su rostro y cortando un poco su cabello quitándole el gorro de su abrigo y dejando ver su cabello totalmente plateado a pesar de la oscuridad total. **—No es momento de discutir, corran… —** Ambos obedecieron al instante echándose a correr.

— **¿A dónde van? ¡Sólo quiero hablar con ustedes!, ¡Quiero saber lo que son!... Humanos no…** **—** Su voz era cada vez más lejana.

— **¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —** Alguien pregunto, pero era voz de mujer, lo que la confundió e hizo que volteara a todas partes deteniéndose en alerta. Busco atentamente y sentada detrás de un árbol se encontraba una persona, a lo que claramente supuso que era mujer. **—¿Akame?...**

— **No, pero si no quieres morir vámonos de aquí —** la tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarla.

— **¡Hey!…**

— **Cállate y sólo corre —** Se fue todo el camino jalándola casi tropezándose en el intento varias veces hasta que llegaron a la orilla de riachuelo encontrando a sus dos compañeros y otro hombre un tanto alto. Se voltearon a ver entre sí y se echó a correr sin soltar a la chica atravesando el riachuelo evitando a la persona restante que gracias a la poca luz que llegaba del otro lado del riachuelo se podía ver que era pelirrojo.

— **¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y DEVUELVELA! —** Grito Akame siguiéndola lo más rápido que pudo casi alcanzándola, pero el chico más joven se le tiro encima sacándole todo el aire y con medio cuerpo dentro del agua. **—Suéltame… —** dijo lo más amenazadoramente que pudo por la falta de aire.

— **Lo haremos una vez que lleguemos a las instalaciones de la orden —** Akame intento lanzarlo, pero no lo logro, abrió bastante sus ojos y comenzó a retorcersetratando de zafarse.

— **¿Qué demonios? —** Volvió a retorcerse, pero con más fuerza **—¿Por qué no puedo zafarme?**

— **Aparentemente no eres tan fuerte como decían…**

— **¿Cómo qué decían?**

— **Eres el segundo fugitivo más famoso, un maldito bufón.**

— **¿Bufón?**

— **Así te dicen…**

— **Genial… ¿Quién es el primero?**

— **Una chica de cabello negro y ojos extraños, rasgados… Cómo tú, pero más… —** Akame entrecerró los ojos fastidiado **—Así…**

— **No seas exagerado, sus ojos son más grandes que eso, ¿ya me puedes soltar?, estoy seguro de que esto no es nada interesante… —** El joven puso los ojos en blanco y lo levanto sosteniendo sus manos sin soltarlas, intento forcejear de nuevo, pero fue en vano **—¿La orden los está sobre alimentando?**

— **Se llama Adaptación de paraje, algo que habrías conocido si no hubieras desertado —** Le siguió la chica de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos fastidiada.

— **¿Hay algo como eso? —** preguntaron a unísono sus dos compañeros a lo que está sólo respiro profundo y exhalo.

— **¿Se están poniendo de acuerdo para seguir jugando? —** escucharon una voz infantil detrás de ellos. Los cinco voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con la pequeña niña de 12 años sonriéndoles infantilmente. Sin decir absolutamente nada, Akame y Desirée se echaron a correr directo al pueblo dejando a Star, Xie y Jesé ahí solos con la niña viéndolos fijamente notando que la esclerótica de sus ojos era oscura y sus pupilas eran rojas **—¡Ah!, ¿Ustedes si quieren jugar? —** La niña aplaudió un par de veces encantada, a lo que los tres restantes sólo se vieron entre si confundidos y se echaron a correr tras los otros dos. La pequeña observo atentamente como estos corrían por la zona comercial como si no hubiera mañana. **—¿Qué eran ellos? —** se preguntó a si misma extrañada al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y regresaba a la cabaña, entro a este y vio a su abuelo sentado en el pequeño comedor con un plato de carne frente a él y otro situado en el lugar del otro lado de la mesita.

— **¿No vas a comer? —** Le sonrió dulcemente, la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el lugar frente al anciano **—¿Te divertiste?**

— **Eran muy rápidos incluso para mí y no olían ni a ghoul ni a humano, ellos son extraños …**

Mientras tanto en la zona comercial, los cinco se habían detenido a descansar en un callejón bastante iluminado mientras Akame vigilaba la entrada a este.

— **¿Qué demonios fue eso? —** pregunto el hombre mayor a todos quien tenía el cabello verde agua cosa que fue extraño incluso para la chica equestre **—Era demasiado rápida para su edad…**

— **Un ghoul. Son una raza de humano… Si así se le puede llamar, exclusiva de los Mundos G… Si, somos muy originales con los nombres —** respondió la chica del cabello plateado fastidiada **—Yo quería estar allí cuando Grace llegara… —** le siguió para sí un tanto desanimada llamando la atención de Star más que nada por el nombre mencionado, estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero Akame la interrumpió.

— **Bueno, fue un gusto haberlos conocido, a ti ya te conocía, pero eres bien mamona —** Apunto a Desirée quien le regalo una sonrisa no muy amigable **—Pero tengo que irme y ella va conmigo —** Esta vez apunto a Star.

— **Al único lugar al que irán será a las instalaciones de la orden quieran o no —** afirmo de mala gana Desirée a lo que el ambiente se tensó un poco, Akame observo a Star, pero la chica de cabello plateado tomo a Star de la muñeca y la jalo hacía ella, Star se quiso zafar bruscamente, pero para su sorpresa no pudo hacerlo. Akame se enojó y trato de alcanzar a Star, pero los otros dos hombres lo tiraron al piso inmovilizándolo. **—No tenemos tiempo para juegos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a donde abrirán el portal —** Saco su reloj de bolsillo y observo la hora **—Puede no funcionar respecto a magia, pero cumple su propósito como el objeto mundano que alguna vez fue. No queda mucho tiempo, tenemos que irnos —** Akame comenzó a luchar lanzando a ambos hombres contra la pared y se lanzó a Desirée para que esta soltara a Star, pero tomo a Star del cuello y la puso frente a ella haciéndose a un lado para esquivar al pelirrojo. La chica de cabello azul oscuro intento luchar, pero la fuerza de Desirée era más, tomo en cuenta lo que dijo acerca de la "Adaptación de paraje" que fácil pudo entender de qué se trataba sólo por el nombre y la explicación de Akame acerca de ese mundo. Desirée la soltó para su sorpresa, pero el chico de cabello rojo y raíces rubias la retuvo del cuello para su mala suerte, este la sostenía con mucha más fuerza que la chica casi haciendo que perdiera la conciencia **—¿Qué haces? —** Desirée volteo a ver a Jesé quien era quien sostenía a Star **—¿La quieres matar? Aaaah… —** Comenzaron a llamar la atención por esa pelea, pero Star no pudo saber más porque perdió la conciencia justo cuando Jesé la soltó, lo último que logro ver fue como Akame estrellaba a Desirée en la pared con fuerza.

 **N/A. Sólo diré: Lamento la tardanza, mi computadora no coopero, creo que mi flojera coopero más.**

 **También olvide algo sobre lo de "Ukaku", hay veces en las que olvido que el mundo es tan grande y muchos no han visto Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **El Ukaku (pluma brillante) es un tipo de Kagune que sale de la espalda alta un poco más abajo de los hombros a forma de alas que puede lanzar "plumas" o simples cristales a forma de proyectil, especializándose en ataques de larga distancia dando ventaja. Estas dependiendo del nivel Ghoul, llegan a parecer alas de luz. Este tipo de Kagune es extremadamente ligero y le proporciona regeneración rápida, agilidad y velocidad al usuario pero, utiliza muchas células RC, cansando al usuario de forma rápida bajando sus defensas y regeneración si la batalla se alarga. Debido a las habilidades que proporcionan, este tipo de kagune no tiene ninguna debilidad contra el resto de estos (Kiokaku, Rinkaku y Bikaku que serían los principales), si embargo, si se trata de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo cristalizando todo el kagune, da más desventaja al hacerse bastante pesado y bajando agilidad y velocidad, de esta forma sólo sirve como escudo.**

 **Kagune: Es considerado un órgano característico de los Ghouls el cual sirve como arma. Este esta hecho de la sangre del Ghoul, pero en el anime lo ponen de colores diferentes para diferenciarlos. Es líquido, pero a la vez solido para poder atacar... Raru o3o**

 **Células RC: Las Células RC se encuentran tanto en humanos como en Ghouls, pero los Ghouls tienen mayor cantidad de este para poder liberar el kagune. Los humanos no lo necesitan, así que no entiendo porque ellos también tienen estas células...**


End file.
